Dealing with it
by Speedwayramid
Summary: Story about how a hater ends up in Equestria after Twilight Sparkle teleports him in to try to make him stop disliking, will he escape? or will the magical quadrupeds change his views to "love and tolerance"? Warning: Self-insert elements present, Language rated M
1. Chapter 1

"I don't really get that saying, it has two meanings but "Deal with it" is commonly used as "stand still and endure it" or to accept something one doesn't like

And it has really pissed me off

To deal with something I don't even want to, like if they were just plain above me or something, why do I have to stand for that? if they can like, I can dislike; if they can express, me too, but as they go, they seem to think that their like and themselves are superior to dislike someone has of what they do

To that, I call bullcrap

I won't accept that girlishness, or their retarded... Toys in my internet, I won't accept their "love an tolerate" bullcrap when they're annoying as fuck. I mean, MLP?! SERIOUSLY?!

Humanity couldn't have got any more FUCKING RETARDED!

Sure,he a "hater", so what? I'm still not as much of a freaking disgrace as to like (no, not like, LOVE) a freaking show for kids, no, GIRLS!

But then come the bans, and the rages, and the storm of bronies bashing on oneself, of course, not complaining about that, in fact is ironic that they say they're so much "love" yet seem to want me to not express my utter disgust for that shit and complete exhasperation for those who like it... Act uallyI think it's viceversa, the disgust came after they liked it, otherwise I wouldn't really care.

But they're ludicrous, start getting into other fandoms, start causing trouble, start ANNOYING HATERS, I simply could stand them they were just like that kind of creatures in age of empires, going around trying to convert others to their side, "watch an episode!", "you're hating something you didn't even watch", I FUCKING WATCHED! AND I REGRET IT! it was the worse garbage.

Then some were like "Keep it to yourself!" FUCK YOU! I say whatever the fuck I want!

But no, I had to concede to them just cuz they said so? I'm pretty sick of them, recently, a ton of them even stormed me with long rants, just to try to "make me stop" because "even though they were loving and tolerating they couldn't tolerate me", LIKE IF I EVER CARED! if you want me to stop just GET YOUR GARBAGE OUT OF THE MAIN PAGE!

It would go ooooon and ooooon, it then would devolve into a flame war form their part when I prove my points, many of them raging and several posts of it, people would try to call for calm but even so they still raged on, the thread would become the hottest in the forums, it was the first time I would make a thread like that, then? banned.

Well, shit. 5th forum I get banned for not accepting bronies bringing their crap over here, all that modding and contribution for this? what a fucking dissapointment, at least there's a flame war with them now.

But still, those MLP and their lovers? they fucking PISS ME OFF!"

-Ross, programmer, designer, hater and very angry person

* * *

"freaking jerks..." Ross would mutter to himself, just turning off the computer, to him, it would have been it, too much from the bronies for him to take, it was irritating to lose what he achieved in such a tiny amount of time to a group of fans of a girl's show, they just kept coming to what he liked and placed their fandom in front of him, whenever he complained they just responded with "love and tolerate" and go on, it annoyed him, he didn't look for them, they just brough annoyance and irritation to him.

He was just tired.  
He wanted to sleep it all over.

He just headed over to the bed, thinking for a while about what to do, now that his hobby got ruined by those fans.  
It shouldn't be so hard until he falls asleep

work. insults. fans. Stuff...  
Then asleep

* * *

The Next day? he would just try to do the same as always, roll over, get the sho- *THUD*

He would fall, an interestingly short height though, he was on top of something hard yet mobile, wood...  
... His floor was made of cement

He would try to look out what's going on, he would then notice vibrant colors, wood, books... This was not his room!

"WHAT THE-?" He jumped away surprised, scared and confused; shocked for short, but as his vision was clearing, he would take more details... He would recognize where he was, and it felt so bad to recognize

He was in Equestria, Twilight Sparkle's house (that he would call "Sparky" since their mere names pissed him off so much)

He would jump, right into a wall, what was going on? he was in the very show he hated so much, this had to be a nightmare.  
He heard about the ability to control lucid dreams, he tried... He couldn't.  
Tried waking up, couldn't either.

It almost looked like it was real.

He would rush back to the stair step where he was, trying to find... Something: his shoes, a portal, something that could  
get him back to his room.

...Nothing  
Maybe lying on top of it?

...Neither.

He would stand up, try to look below the step.  
"Oh! you're awake!" He heard behind him, he quickly turned to see a slightly smiling purple quadruped... Thing with a horn

It was Sparky

"YOU!" Ross yelled back, she didn't seem to respond much, kind of... Expecting his reaction  
He didn't give a shit

"Now now, I'm sure you're confused, but with time I'll try to expla-"  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Sparky was quickly interrupted by Ross tackling and smashing her against the ground and strangling her

"Stop!" she would get, using Telekinesis to shove him off her, he was thrown somewhat away, but he recovered quickly  
"That's exactly why you're here, your dislike of us, we don't usually do anything about it but YOU spread it, it expands, and makes others of your kind think the same, your hater kind would be expanding and we do not want that"

"I DON'T WANT YOU IN WHAT I LIKE! AND I WANNA BE BACK HOME! **NOW**!" he charges again, but she TK's his feet

"You will be, when you start to deal with it"  
"I will deal with it! STARTING WITH **YOU**!" He quickly grabbed a pole caldelabrum, and with all his force, swinged it at Sparky's head.

It hit her so hard she lost her TK over his feet and dazed her, he quickly regained his movement and pounced on her, strangling and smashing her around.  
She would start to lose her breath

"GET ME FUCKING BACK HOME!"  
"C-Can't!"  
"**DO IT!**"  
"G-get off!"  
She would try to use TK again, but as she does she's thrown into a bookcase, she launches Ross several meters into a wall.

Both would end up on the floor, but Sparky one the worse

"STOP!" would say a voice, a door would be smashed open and a yellow quadruped would enter, Ross could recognize her too, and he would be disgusted.

It was FS, FS because her full name is the most disgusting name he's ever heard, just like the name bearer, the one he hated most, she's weak and ludicrously stupid at times, almost the fandom's pet, but this time? one of the outbursts she was known for.

"How dare you hurt my friends? how could you do that if they're helping you? how are you NOT ashamed mister?" He would be trying to stand up, when she would flutter right into his face, is that the "Stare" those stupid fantards talk about?

Ohhhh yeah you're real scary.

"You're a jerk and they want to help you take that down, and you respond by wanting to be one and hitting them? what kind of person you are?! how can you defend yourself?!"

she would yell in front of him... But instead he was even more pissed off

"I can by wanting to KILL YOU **SO MUCH**!" Ross answered, FS' face went from rage to brief confusion, then utter terror as Ross grabbed her head, smashed it against the ground, strangled her, lifted his fist, and brought it down into her face with great force... Repeatedly

It was really satisfying, he'd only wish the fantards could see it and savor their reaction to it.

But then there would be kind of a strained cough from he back. "S-Stop!" Sparky would yell.  
Ross turns his head to meet a book flying into his face, blowing him off FS, but then Sparky would stand up and start doing...Something to his mind, he would start to feel sleepy, he wouldn't stand up from his downed state.

He was becoming tired anyways, but he still could heard a bit, FS' crying and whimpering, and Sparky approaching, still hurt.

"*agh* That was... Worse than I thought it would be."  
"W-Why? *sniff* Why does he hate so much?"  
"I don't know, but we're gonna find out, we can't let his kind spread around and ruin anything we may have in the future...  
Can. Fetch...Psych... Read...Find... Possible"

After that... Nothing, he would be Asleep


	2. Chapter 2

"It is easy to hate and it is difficult to love. This is how the whole scheme of things works. All good things are difficult to achieve; and bad things are very easy to get."  
-Confucius

Author's note, decied to change POV to keep story stuf hiden for story purposes, also that names could change if there's a change of POV,it generally would work with Ross' nicknames, except while viewing from one of the equestrians' POV

Sparky was Horrified, she had not seen anything with so much hate.  
The moment she thought she could make a person "talk while asleep" she didn't think it would reveal something so... Bad about a person, this human wasn't just mad like she though, he was brimming with hate.

FS's on the floor, whimpering and with her hooves over the muzzle, utterly horrified.

When sparky set him on a chair while he was asleep and placed a Psych catalyzing helmet on his head she just expected the normal "I dislike them because they're girly", not something that almost contained "I HATE THOSE PASTEL-COLORED ANNOYANCES".

She couldn't know, she was between rage and utter shock, she wanted to kick him out of rage, but doing so would have possibly woken him up and interrupted the process, the rest? stay as away from him as possible, or even call Celestia to petrify him for having so much hate that she could consider completely unnacceptable. She would just have to wait.

Ross would start to grunt a bit and move, tied to a chair, Sparky would stand somewhat closer and when he raises his head

"What the-... STill here?! LET ME GO!"  
"Calm down... I want to know something"  
"JUST LET ME GO!"

Sparky would sigh, not knowing if her attempts would help at something.

"Look, all I want to know is-"  
"let me go"  
"I want to know-"  
"let me GO!"  
"I want to know-"  
"JUST LET ME FUCKING GO!"  
"Why do you hate us?"

Ross would stay silent for a while

"Why?! you ask why? you're pretty much almost the main causes of annoyance to me! those... Idiots who keep spreading stupidity around, even caused most of the rest to annoy me! You're their main cause, they ALWAYS annoy with you. How come you do even exist? now you're just going to expand to Earth and put your... Pastel-Colored crap there? I would NEVER want to be here! So MAKE. ME. GO. BACK. HOME!"

She would be taken aback a bit, he's... Infuriated, she was trying to understand why, while the idea of having fans around the place like that would seem scary even to her, she still wouldn't get why is he so infuriated, she was used to themselves.

"But why are you so irritated?"  
"Why? You're EVERYWHERE"  
"Aren't humans everywhere too?"  
"They're not pastel-colored annoyances! nor are there idiots going around "Oh look like humans! brofist brofist everyhuman!"" he would respond in a mocking tone

She would slightly understand... Slightly  
What about friendship? he would have to accept them

"But you don't even know us, why-"  
"Watched it, regret it!"

Sparky would sigh

"Well, at least try it over here to see if-?"  
"NO! GET ME BACK HO-!"  
"if you don't then you won't"

Ross would remain silent

"At least try, we don't want that hate to keep spreading all over the place, if we get to meet the others of you race-"  
He would snort  
"... We don't want guns blazing on us just because of all the hate you would end up causing"

Ross would still be silent

"...Ok"

Sparky would then smile

"Good! now, I'm not telling Celestia yet because-"  
"Celly"  
"What?"  
"Call her Celly in front of me, please, those names annoy me"

She was slightly confused, before understanding and sighing, "this is gonna be a long meeting tour" she would murmur

"alright, "Celly", I'm still not telling her about you for avoiding trouble, I'm going to release you and I don't want you  
to go breaking stuff up again, ok?"

"Oh!, by the way, my name's-"  
"I know your name"  
"Oh...Eh, then what's yours?"  
"Ross..."  
"Ross? just that?"  
"yeah, Ross"

She used TK and untied him and to her relief he didn't start wrecking everything and everypony  
"So! let's just go outside and meet the others?" Sparky chirped  
"ok..." Ross would grumble

They headed outside, FS starting to calm down a bit now, but still horrified of Ross, he didn't fall to her outburst, how was that even possible? Sparky just waved a hoof to her to motion her to calm down since she was handling the situation at the moment.

When they opened the door there were 4 pastel colored quadrupeds waiting.  
Ross immediately winced and looked away from them, Sparky would just sigh, he seemed to just be repulsed by their world.  
The other 4? when he comes out they jump, apparently thinking a human standing beside Sparky means hostage situation, but when Sparky just slightly lifts a hoof they would calm down a bit.

They wouldn't exactly seem very happy though...

"Um... Ross? Meet them, the're-"  
"I know them, Dash, AJ, Rare and pinty"

Sparky would give a small awkward chuckle, there only would be a tiny grudging "hi" from the group, Dash herself would seem to be pretty mad, AJ a bit less mad, Rare would seem to be pretty repulsed, pinty? smiling.

Sparky had told them what happened before Ross woke up, Dash and AJ were just about to beat him up while asleep, while Rarity and Pinkie were pretty disturbed and horrified.

"I convinced him to try to give it a chance, anypony cares to show him around?" Sparky would ask  
"... Ah' don think I can right now, got some work back home" Aj would say, seemingly trying to find an excuse to not be  
with Ross  
"And I got some other designs to finish..." Rare would mention, somewhat sternly.  
Dash and Pinty would remain silent, before the former speaks  
"...I'm NOT hanging out with him!" before flying off, infuriated, Sparky could just sigh yet again, only Pinty remained, who seemed pretty confused that the others said no  
"What's with the others? I was waiting to make a party for everyone for him! Are you expecting me to make a party of 3?"  
Pinty would ask, confused her friends aren't happy of the new one in town, even though she seems to be the only one who  
isn't completely pissed off at the fact he punched FS. Ross didn't seem to be amused

"3? who else?" Sparky would ask  
"duh! Gummy!" Pinty would hop to Ross, he would seem to really want to get her out of his sight, but she pops in front of his face, repeatedly  
"Say! I'm gonna make a party this night! Wanna come?"  
"No" Ross would respond, annoyed  
"Aw C'mon it's gonna be fun!"  
"I said no" he would try to turn, but she would be in front of him  
"pleeeeease?"  
"Leave me alone" He would turn, once again  
"I would if you come to the party!"

Sparky would clear her throat, trying to call Ross' attention before he got mad  
"I think it maybe could be a good idea for knowing the others, chances are she would bring others to it"  
Ross would sigh, slightly resigned  
"Ok..."  
Pinty would explode in happiness and confetty  
"YAYYYYYYYYY!"  
"Can she please... Get away from me? or at least I get away from her?"  
"C'mon let's just go to the town..."

And with that, Sparky and Ross would walk away from the library and into the town, and when they arrived, Ross was completely disgusted, from what it seems to be the expression on his face  
"Are you ok?"  
"No"  
"just try to give it a try! don't get so negative when you're just starting"

They would try to get inside, many other ponies would get their interest in the human, especially a cyan-colored unicorn.  
They would go to a pastry shop, sugarcube corner rather, past the aglomeration of ponies that was forming around them.

They would stay eating until later, when the cyan unicorn would seem to get a tiny bit of courage and slightly prod at Ross with a hoof. He would try to swat away, thinking it's a fly, but then he turns and notices the unicorn  
He turns at Sparky  
"What's wrong with her?" He asks, she would shrug  
"E-e-excuse me, b-but are you... A human?" the unicorn would asks, nervouness noticeable  
"Yeah..."  
"You're human?!" her eyes would go wide  
"THAT'S SO AWESOME! Where do you come from? Are there more of you? Do you really have fingers?"  
She would have jumped on top of Ross, who seems both surprised and irritated  
"He's just on an assignment with us, now, if you could..." Sparky would say, liftin her from Ross' tackled form and putting her away, from which she quickly gallops away, such a sudden fast approach could most likely be negative, and she would be right, noticing Ross to be pretty mad.  
"Are there any one who aren't like this?!" Ross would ask pretty angered, Sparky would recoil a bit  
"Now now, calm down, remember you got a par-"  
"With one who's like this too!"  
"She could invite others and somepony could not be so... Impulsive"  
Ross would sigh, still quite exhasperated, but seemingly calming down  
"ok..."  
They would stay in the town, walking arond and showing Ross the places around, Sparky would become tired though, as Ross would seem to try to keep his face out of sight, and everything else out of his own line of vision, when it gets late Sparky would sigh, resigned by how Ross seems repulsed by everything's mere sight, she would signal Ross to follow her to Pinty's home, hopefully she did invite some... Something that wasn't as cheerful as what got Ross so annoyed.

When they arrive at her home, they would find lots of noise to come from inside, a LOT of balloons and confetti and other party stuff. Ross wouldn't immediately open the door but after a slight push from Sparky, and when he opens it...  
"SURPRISE!"  
Pinty would appear right in front of the door, actually startling Ross, and seemingly annoying him  
"How is the party a surprise if you-"  
"Don't be silly now and hav fun!"  
Pinty pushes him in, Sparky would have almost warned her about it just annoying him, but she already was inside yelling "SPECIAL GUEST IS HEEEERE!" to get all the guests' attention, then they all startled circling around Ross, all speaking at the same time except Ross who was annoyed, trying to not let them see him and decided to back off onto a chair  
Pinty just hoped close to Sparky  
"This is the best plan EVER! now everypony's gonna be with him and he could know them"  
"Um... Pinkie" Sparky said "I don't think this is going to work"  
"Are you kidding me? Parties fix EVERYPONY"  
"Back in town he didn't like others getting on him like that, I don't think he liked it"  
"He needs to loosen up, but a party should help! he'd know everypony"  
Sparky looked around, no sign of any of the others  
"Where are Rainbow Dash and the others?" Sparky would ask  
"They didn't come..." Pinty would say in a slightly saddened tone  
"huh?"  
"Rainbow Dash was maaaaaaaad, Applejack was also maaaad and busy, Rarity was busy and Fluttershy was veeery scared, I told  
them they didn't know him but they were just like "no", they need to loosen up too" Pinty would say again, slightly  
incredulous about their friends' denial of party and chance for knowing Ross better  
Sparky would keep looking around the place... Ross' gone form the circle  
"I don't think Ross really would like to be in the middle of that if he got mad over a single pony jumping on him" Sparky would quietly mention  
"That is silly! why wouldn't he-"  
"the special guest is gone!" Some party member yelled from the multitude  
Indeed, Ross was gone, Pintie started hopping in, still cheerful though  
"Everypony calm down and have fun, chances are he's just gone for candies!" she would tell to the multitude, which would calm down and go back to the normal party.  
Sparky would notice that, indeed, Ross was out for candy, he somehow slipped from the multitude and is now sitting on the far corner, eating candies and watching where the multitude was, Pinty would appear from somewhere near though, startling him while Sparky approaches too  
"Did you like meeting everypony?" Pinty would ask with a grin on her face  
"No" Ross would flatly state  
"Awww don't be shy, everypony's here to have fun! you should have fun too!"  
"None of this is fun to me"  
"Don't be silly it's a party! parties are fun for everypony!"  
"I'm a person, and I don't like parties"  
Pinty was taken back aghast  
"WHAT?!"  
"I think I mentioned he didn't like multitudes on him, now... let's just plan" Sparky would quickly intervene to help the situation, but Ross would quickly throw something, apparently having eaten part of it and been disgusted  
"What the-? what's this?!"  
Pinty would chuckle though  
"You fell for it! the flame cookie!" she would then just burst into laugher and roll on the floor, Ross' not amused though, and just goes to eat more.  
"Are you ok?" Sparky would ask  
"No" He would simply state, to which Sparky would sigh once again, she would have lost count of that  
"Seems like a bad start to me, why don't you go to the middle? maybe you'd find somepony of your liking and get slightly better?"  
"What for? Get rushed again by an entire multitude of them?"  
"Maybe they wouldn't start now, they did it once"  
Ross would just stand up and go then, there's no instant reaction from the rest, but then a random mare approaches  
"Hey! You're the new one who everypony waanted to see? I never seen your kind before" she would say, Ross would look and then notice he's got in the border of a dancing spot, he slughtly steps back  
"No need to be shy! just have fun like everypony else! wanna dance" she would chirp  
"I don't dance"  
"DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!" she started exclaiming to get the others' attention who then started to exclaim  
"DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!"  
Ross was not amused, if not outright annoyed by what the mare seems to have caused, Sparky would see him walk away and the mare following him  
"Wait! Come back!" She would go after him, to Sparky it would seem like she apparently DID really want to dance with him, but he got lost again.  
Sparky would go back to Pinty, who seems to still be recovering from the laugher  
"Pinkie, I don't think this party has been a good idea at all"  
"What are you talking about? Parties are a good idea for everything!"  
"Well, I don't know but, He... Um, Ross, doesn't seem to be liking it"  
"What?! That is critical! The party has to be intensified then! GAME TIME!"  
She would yell over the house, the got a ball from her mane  
"Who want's dodgeball?" pinty would ask, with a large amount from the multitude cheering  
She then would notice Ross sitting again on a chair  
"Hey Rossee! Come here play!"  
Ross would not notice, but when she approaches and calls him that again, she's visibly offended by the diminutive, but he goes in, Sparky would notice a tiny hint of cruelty though, since it's dodgeball. she would approach Pinty, and try to express her concerns  
"Um... Pinkie, dodgeball? I don't think this would be a good idea"  
"Are you kidding? it's a game! it would make him start liking this!"  
The game would be of 5 in each team, Sparky would notice the mare that tried to dance with him in the other team, actually seems somewhat annoyed at seeing him in the other team, Ross seems so too.  
"START!" would scream Pinty, and a flurry of balls goes toward Ross, who somehow effectively dodges them, but then a colt in his team calls for a pause  
"He's cheating!"  
"What?" Ross would ask in an annoyed tone  
"He doesn't have a tail, he should have been hit there, if we're gonna play fair he should be treated as having one"  
Sparky could just approach, even Pinty was confused  
"Um... He doesn't have to"  
"This game's not fair!" the colt would yet upwards, Pinkie would just shake herself out of confusion and resume the game

...Then is when Sparky catches Ross' cruelty about the game  
"Get over here"  
"Wha-?"  
Ross dodges yet another flurry of balls, but when he does so, he distracts the colt, puts himself in front of him, then dodges another flurry that ends up into the colt's face. He's hit pretty hard by the amount, in the face, and leaves the game quite hurt; then she catches on how Ross is playing rough, he's throwing the ball pretty hard, aiming for the face, making sure the flurries of balls thrown at him go for his teammates, whether it helps him or not.

The dodgeball round would go until there's only 1 against 1, ironically Ross against the dance mare he met before, who then  
throws a ball at high speed against Ross  
"Why didn't you want to dance with meee?"  
Ross wouldn't respond, but the mare seemed to be slighly annoyed at how Ross didn't, like if he ate some of her fun  
"Now I'm gonna win this because you didn't *throw* You're insensible *throw another ball* denying *throw yet another* and unfunny *throw another one*" She would say again, but Ross would have dodged her balls  
The onlookers would just gasp, thinking this a competition rivalry, but Ross didn't, he was just annoyed  
"At least I'm not fucking annoying like you!" He would say, the mare having run out of balls, now had SEVERAL balls thrown hard at  
her, some would wince at the f-bomb but possibly dismiss it as his concentration, but then came his attacks.  
They were thrown at a very high speed, several missed her and the mare thrown them back, but then he thrown them faster and harder, they were thrown so hard that they didn't hit her but she would hear how hard they hit the floor and around the place, enough for her to get slightly concerned  
"Please, stop, you're playing a too hard"  
But he threw them harder  
"hey wait"  
HARDER  
"STO-*POMP*"  
One hit her face, sending her back a few feet and the ball to smash into her horn and deflating, many would wince, but Ross  
would just get back  
"ROSSIE'S TEAM WIIIIIIIIIINS!" Pinty would scream, several would cheer pretty loudly, but several others would just remain silent and clap, slightly concerned of what just happened, some others would be helping the mare up, who would be somewhat confused too.  
Ross would just go back to the corner though, just sitting there, Sparky would approach, slighly concerned  
"Um, Ross, are you ok?"  
"I think... Maybe a bit?" He would says slightly calmly, Sparky could guess why, but she would like to think he would take  
delight in doing that  
"Um... Why did you throw those balls so hard?"  
"Because I wanted to win?"  
Sparky could get his point, faster would be harder to dodge, but maybe he was a bit too hard, but then she would notice a light blue mare appearing again...

...Oh no

"Hi!"  
Ross would turn and recognize the mare, he slightly would get back into his chair  
"What do you want now?"  
"I wanted to say sorry for jumping like I did before, I was just excited"  
"...Ok, but it's that it?"  
"Uh... No, my name's Lyra, and yours?"  
"Ross"  
"Um... Ross Tom? Tom Ross? Jim Ross?"  
"What?"  
"Because I read that humans had more than one name and you said your name was Ross so-"  
"Just call me Ross, ok?"  
Sparky would try to intervene but Lyra interrupts her.  
"So Where do you come from? Earth?"  
"...Yes"  
"Cool? but you have towns, right? What's the name of your town?"  
"Yes we have, but I don't want to say where I am from"  
"Then how are towns named?"  
"New York, Washington, Maryland, Las Vegas, etc."  
Sparky could notice Ross slight annoyance but slight lack of boredom, but Lyra's excitement could be a threat  
"How many of you are there?"  
"Depends" some have 2000 peop-"  
"2000?!" Lyra would recoil, surprised at the quantity, and then is when it gets dangerous  
"How many are there in the world?"  
"I think 7 billions"  
"WOW! That's a lot of you! But why aren't you here?"  
"I don't know"  
"You don't?"  
"No"

"..."  
"... But can you really show my you're human?"  
"What?"  
"You have fingers, right?"  
"These?" Ross would open his hand, and when Lyra sees them, she just gets EXTREMELY excited, having confirmed he's a human,  
She just yells to the others  
"HE REALLY IS A HUMAN!"  
Then jumps onto Ross, surprising and annoying him, Sparky would try to get her off  
"Hey what the-?"  
"How do I get to Earth?!"  
"Lyra get off!" Sparky would try to pry her away, only to get her kicked in the face  
"YOU GET OFF! How does one become human?!"  
"Get off me!" Ross would become quickly annoyed and try to pry her off the chair but she would be latched to it pretty firmly  
"What is the way to get me there?!"  
"Get away!"  
"Tell me!"  
"Lea-"  
"TELL ME!"  
"**GET THE FUCK OFF ME!**"  
With that, Ross would explode and kick Lyra away, sending her flying right into the party's cake and flipping the table, Pinty would then notice something's terribly wrong, as Sparky could kind of guess.  
Ross would just stand up, pretty angered  
"I'm getting out of here"  
But as he was heading out, Pinty would appear in front of him  
"Don't leave! The party's not over yet!"  
"I don't want to be in this stupid party, never asked for a freaking party, I don't even like parties! and you're ANNOYING!  
STOP GETTING IN FRON OF ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
Pinty would be frozen, Sparky would try to follow him  
"Wait!" she would try to exclaim  
"I don't want this place, ok!? I just want to be back home!"  
"I...You..." she would try to find something to convince him, but if she remembered, the whole exploratory thing went wrong, he only showed disgust at the ponies, annoyance at their cheerfulness, and complete irritation in the end, she just resigned and lowered her head.  
"I'll try to send a report to Celestia-"  
"CELLY!"  
"-...To get you back"  
With that, he would walk away to Sparky's house  
"I'm going to see if that stair step won't get me back first" and he walked off

Sparky would go back into Pinty's house, every attendant would be confused and surprised, Lyra would still be upside down in the cake, Pinty? still frozen. Sparky would just approach  
"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-did he really mean that?" she would ask in a slightly whimperish voice, the rest still frozen though  
"What?"  
"He doesn't like parties and didn't want to be here?"  
"...Seemed so"  
Then Pinty would pull off a megaphone and say into it "Party's over"  
Everyone would just leave, with Bon-Bon pull Lyra away, still with the party cake stuck on her head, and when everyone's out... Pinty's mane would deflate  
"H-How can somepony not like parties?"  
"He's not a "somepony""  
"...Did he really mean I was annoying him?"  
"... From what it seemed, he seems to think everything around here annoys him"  
"M-Me too?"  
"I'm sorry, but seemed so"  
Pinty would now just be left whimpering and with slightly tearful eyes, Sparky would just say bye and go back to her house, while Pinty seemed to just have a breakdown.  
Sparky would go home, to find Ross already sleeping on a stair step, and go herself to sleep, after having proved he's NOT capable of getting along with her race, she would have to try to send a report over to Celly, then possibly go meet her and see what would they have to do now.


	3. Chapter 3

"You were born to win, but to be a winner, you must plan to win, prepare to win, and expect to win."

-Zig Ziglar

* * *

It was kind of an odd case, it was like Gilda but worse, he just didn't change and they couldn't send him away like with her.

Pinkie? broken, unable to comprehend how could he not like parties, Fluttershy? horrified, easier to reform a chaotic being than that person, keep calm and get punched on. The rest? ALL don't like him and chances are they wouldn't after what happened in the party.

It's like Discord, but without magic and reality-bending powers, just rage, lots and lots of rage. What exactly was going on? How actually oculd it be? how come friendship and harmony gaven't made it dissapear yet? maybe because it was only friendship and without the harmoniy element.

* * *

Sparky would wake up, she had already sent a letter to Celly, Spike arrived that night and wrote it, but his reaction to everything?  
Spike wasn't happy, but was less upset than the rest, he was in Rare's store, and heard about how Ross reacted to being teleported to Equestria, about how he attacked Sparky and punched FS repeated times, even being able to resist her stare, Sparky kind of expected his reaction to be worse, considering chances are Rare's the one who told him, but maybe the rest is another emotion, fear.

When Sparky wakes up, she would hear slight thuds and rolls, but then there was a loud thud, she would perk up and head over where the sound is.  
When she gets there she would notice... Spike attacking Ross  
"Get off me!" Ross would try to get him off  
"Leave her books alone!" Spike would be trying to bite at him  
"Spike! Stop!" Sparky would shout  
"He was doing something to you books!"  
"Reading them! Get off!"  
"Spike!" She would use Telekinesis to pick him up and get him off Ross  
"He grabbed your books! And he attacked Fluttershy! And-"  
"I know that" She replied, keepin him somewhat close to her "But biting him isn't going to help anything, now, if you would, apologise and go help with the books on the other room, ok?" She would say, putting him down; Spike would walk past Ross, saying "Sorry" and getting to the other room

"Sorry for that" Sparky would say "Also, Good Morning!... Um, what were you doing with my books?"  
"Reading them" Ross would kind of mumble  
"What for?"  
"Trying to find a way to go back home, it's not like I'm not going to do anything when I could try to find a way to return faster"  
"So, you were researching? Interesting" She would muse "I already sent a letter to Celly, just wait for a respo-"*CRASH*  
Something would crash into the window, making it break apart, along the debris would be a grey pegasus with a bag, Ross could recognize her too, if the facepalm and the "Not her please" are any indication.  
"Delivery for Twilight Sparkle" the grey pegasus would say after standing up and picking a letter from the bag  
"Thank you Derpy" Sparky would say, it would make Ross wince, Sparky would read the letter  
"Hey! It's from the royalty! maybe it's something about how to get you back" She would open it and read "Dear Twilight Sparkle, I have received your report about how your mission went, this matter of his inability to befriend the townsfolk is concerning and I need you to come to the palace, today if possible, please bring Ross with you, and the other Elements of Harmony too. Love, Princess Celestia" She finished reading, slightly confused; she could see Ross sitting down too.  
"So... She's just going to call for us instead of just send me back home?" Ross would ask, kind of annoyed  
"We need to know what's going on first, better go now, I'll call the others, you... Just don't go away, I think I would just put them somewhere separate before we go... You know how angry they are" She would explain, Ross doesn't seem concerned, in fact, he would seem somewhat calm  
"Ok..."  
"Good! now, I'm just going to get them, ok?" with that, she would head out, Ross would seem to just go back for the books when she heads out

He reunion with her friends wouldn't exactly be nice, they're _still_ angered, if not more than before, Rainbow Dash would be now almost completely infuriated, Applejack would now just show despise for Ross, Fluttershy's even more scared and Rarity prefers to not talk about him, why? Because of Pinkie's state, she's completely confused and broken in disbelief, her party's failure would seem to have been bad, "How can... He not like parties? How is it even possible?" would be things that Twilight thought could maybe shorten what broke Pinkie.

One the rest of her friends were on board, Sparky would go back to her home and call Spike and Ross to follow, the latter was still reading books.

When they get to the train they would run into a surprise  
One of the wagons has been replaced with a single large wooden wagon with bars, and when they approach they would find several guards, Sparky would seem somewhat confused  
"What's going on?" she would ask  
"Orders from the royalty, he's to travel inside that wagon, separate from the rest" one of the guards would respond, it would seem as pre-emptive to avoid him from getting in trouble, Ross would just shrug and enter it, Sparky would notice Dash noticing him when he's entering, and getting up to try to find a way to get out the wagon, like struggling with Applejack to open the window, he gets in the wagon in time though. When Sparky enters the train...  
"Get outta the way AJ!"  
"Calm down Dash!" AJ would try to resist Dash from going over and opening the window  
"I'm going to give that guy the biggest beating HE WOULD EVER GET!"  
"Rainbow Dash calm down now!" Sparky would use telekinesis and tie Dash to the seat "You're not going to beat up anypony or anything, we got to meet up with the Princess and if you did, I'm not sure if even you could against him when he's angered enough"  
"WHAT?!" Dash would yell, seemingly offended, before AJ distracts her away

Sparky would contemplate how things were, Pinkie wasn't being cheeful at all, it's like they weren't acting like her friends anymore  
"Hm, thinks went downhill when that ruffian came here" Rare would say "Twilight dear, are you sure the task Princess Celestia gave you could even be up for you to do? I am not quite sure, but to break Pinkie like this wouldn't leave some questions about how difficult would be the work that would have to be done now?" She would ask, kind of concerned now.  
"I'm not sure" Twilight would say, in a slightly frustrated tone "I've put a Psych catalizing helmet on him while he was asleep and... The rage I've heard him express was just immense, he seems only interested about getting home"  
"That could explain his attitude" Rare would muse "But he should not be such an agressive brute, a shame the Princess didn't seem to just desire to let him be instead of bringing trouble to Equestria" She would muse, slightly concerned again.

The rest of the travel would be somewhat dull, they would take long until they arrive to the trainstation, the train would brake and guards would approach the box, using unicorns to lift it and put it on a cart, Sparky could only think about the movement, wondering about Ross' reaction.  
When they're told to disembark, they would be told the royalty ordered a cart to carry them, as it seemed that they wished the matter to be off the public's knowledge. More traveling, dull traveling.

Once the arrive the palace, Sparky could notice Dash's agitation, she took a wild guess, she's waiting until Ross' out of the wagon and she's free to hit him as many times as she wants.  
"Don't get any ideas Rainbow Dash, the princess askes for him"  
Dash's response would just be a grumble and sitting down.  
A guard would order Twilight to come out, when she does, she would notice Ross' being let out too, then they're lead to the palace's interior for a while, Ross would be surrounded by several guards, away from Sparky, and when they reach the inner area, they would finally meet the Princess

Before Sparky's able to speak though, Celly signals the guards surrounding Ross to a side chamber, Sparky catches her stern glare at him while he's sent.  
The guards push Ross inside  
"Wait, am I supposed to wa-" the door's closed while he spoke, with that, the princess returned to face Sparky.  
"Twilight Sparkle, I've received your report, and I have to say that I am procupied, what happened? how is he unable to accept?"  
"He's been only preocupied about going home, Pinkie held a party for him, but the townsfolk cheerfulness only irritate him" Sparky would mention, then would tell what happened in the party, and what seemed like his reasons to do so, her expression would grow to that of stern dissaproval  
"So he's unable to accept our kind's culture and traditions, reacting violentely to it, nor can he accept the admiration it seems to produce in his world?" she would say, somewhat upset.  
"Yes Princess" Twilight would say "He's been unable to like them, less so after knowing them"  
"It'd better not be so, if he truly wants to be sent back home" She would see the door, then turn back to Sparky  
"W-what?" Sparky woud ask, now confused  
"He was captured so that he would remain here until he's no longer a diplomatic threat, his recent actions makes his situation worse, with our already negative views of him, possibly even worse"  
"Wait, so... You're not. Sending him back?" Sparky would ask, now slightly concerned  
"Absolutely not, until he learns to accept and stops hostilities to our kind he's to remain imprisoned" Celly would declare, shortly a thud is heard in the door  
"Princess... If I may, it's the forced appearance of our kind that made him so angered" Sparky added  
"What do you mean?"  
Then, Sparky explained to her what she hear when she placed the Psych catalizer, and what happened, whith this, Celly narrowed her eyes.  
"Guards! bring the prisoner" Celly exclaimed, seemingly barely containing her own anger, when they open the door, Ross would seem just as annoyed as before, despiste the door's thud. Celly gained a regal stance of authority  
"Ross, I've been told that's your name" Celestia said in a loud tone  
"Yes" Ross would say, with a slightly one in contrast  
"Do you know the purpose of your presence in this world?"  
"Yes, to try to make me not dislike you all even when you all ape-"  
"Do you know the purpose of your presence in this palace?"  
"No"  
"Then be it known, that your presence in this palace is for me to inform you that by royal order you are to NOT return to your place of origin until you accept our kind's culture and traditions AND it's presence in your world"  
"**WHAT?!**" the guards were now pointing their lances at him to keep him at bay  
"Since your presence in your own world proves itself as a diplomatic threat, you are to remain in Equestria until you are willingly capable of befriend our kind and cease all hostilities, taken as in a rehabilitation status until further notice with an undefined deadline" Celestia finished the formal declaration  
"**WHAT THE-?!**"  
"Now, I've heard that your ire was not of considerable proportions, but expanded around your kind, we don't usually mind "haters", as they're known, but you? you're contagious, in a day alone your dislike spreaded out to a considerable amount of individuals, a diplomatic threat"  
"Because your FREAKING BRONIES WERE BRINGING THEIR CRAP TO OUR SITE! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T RETURN HOME?!" Ross yelled, angered, infuriated, mad, indignated, irritated, enraged, choleric, etc. Sparky would put this as his highest anger she's noticed, some guard demanded "language", but Celly remained as before  
"And to add, I've been informed of your attacks to several of our kind, physical attacks against 3, 2 psychologically crippled" She took a menacing step, Sparky could almost see like if her horn were flaring "Sir, such attitude is unnacceptable, and in normal conditions would be guard's job to dispense punishment"  
"THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU DIDN'T FUCKING GET ME HERE TO ANNOY ME! All of those should be expected! AND DO YOU EXPECT ME TO PLAY NICE WHEN YOU **FUCKING TOOK ME AWAY FROM HOME!? GET THROUGHT YOUR HEADS THAT I HATE YOUR CRAP!  
And you. Aren't. Changing. ANYTHING!**" Ross would seem to explode so hard, even Celly's forced to stomp  
"Is that you want to remain here permanently? You won't return until your stop that"  
"TAKING ME AWAY IS JUST GOING TO MAKE IT WORSE FOR YOU! People would notice, the group formed because of the bronies, are you going to pick them all up as well?! MORE HATING! And if you get them taken away too, someothers could notice and start to blame the fans themselves! they would be blamed for haters gone, rejected for that and possibly even the memory would be disliked!"  
Sparky was now just plain surprised and worried, Celly would take a step back, close her eyes, then tell the guards  
"Guards, take the prisoner into the room and call over the Elements of Harmony" she says in a slightly more calm tone, and when he's placed in the room "It seems we would be forced to take more drastic measures" She adds.  
Once the elements are there, Celly would pick up their Necklaces/Crown and give them out, Sparky would be pretty scared about this, the princess was being way too serious, she had to be really upset.  
"The task proved itself to be more difficult than we initialy believed, I'm afraid we may have to recur to more drastic measures, once the door opens... You know what to do" Celly declared, Sparky would try to know what exactly was her intention, she put on her crown regardless  
"Be ready, it needs to be done as soon the door opens" a guard would approach the door, then open it, Ross would seem for fall down as he was supporting on it  
"Now!" she would yell... But nothing would happen with the elements  
"What's the delay? I said now"  
"They're not working" Sparky would inform, Ross would now just be trying to stand up  
"Ah don't know what's goin on" AJ would say, putting off the necklace, shaking it, then trying again  
"Well!" Dash would finally say "If it's not going to work, and these things aren't doing anything, then I'm doing this MY WAY!" she would put off the necklace and throw it at Sparky to catch it  
"YOU'LL PAY NOW!" with that, she took flight and shot towards Ross  
"Rainbow Dash! No! Stop!" Sparky would shout to try to stop her, but she would be already tackling Ross, who would be just recovering.  
They would roll a bit until she stops it and tries to stay on top to try to hit him repeatedly  
"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH FLUTTERSHY?!" She would hit him once, the other one would miss, but as she lifts her hoof for a third one she would feel a bludgeoning against her face  
"LIKE THIS YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Ross would yell, punching her face, then kicking her off him, he proceeds to grab her head, smash her against the ground, stomp on her, then kick. Sparky stops him though, by throwing another blunt object at him.  
"STOP IT!" She would shout, now just plain taken aback, AJ would be about to charge in...  
But Celly stompts once more  
"Is that you desire to remain in petrification?!" She would shout in an even louder tone, now just plain scaring Twilight and surprising the others  
"I've offered you the chance to cooperate and follow a more comfortable path, but it seems you are unwilling to do so, don't you realize I'm extending a mercy to you? to be freed from such wrath?"  
"**I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR CRAP! GET ME BACK HOME. NOW!**" Ross would shout back, Celly would seem to lower a bit her head, close her eyes then open them  
"Then it seems you want that ire, a shame considering your capabilities, but you leave me no choice" She woud declare "From now own you're to remain residenced on the wagon you were given as travel medium, until the time you're rehabilited and no longer a diplomatic threat; you are to NOT leave Ponyville unless royalty orders so, unless rehabilitation advances to such a level that he could be deemed as enable for such" Then she would turn to her guards "Guards, take him away from my presence" And with that, the guards would push Ross out of the room.

When he's away, AJ would rush over to RD, Sparky would remain close to Celly though, noticing the princess' sigh  
"Princess... What is actually going on? Why is it so important to keep him from his home?" Sparky would ask  
"His hatred, is not like Discord, it does not have his power but it's expansion's a threat" She would explain  
"Yes, but-"  
"Twilight, dear, while you may know what friendship is pretty strong, you need to know that he still can be dangerous, such as now, why did the Elements not work?"  
Sparky would turn a bit, trying to think, but then her vision catches on AJ trying to help up Dash, she goes to try too  
"C'mon Rainbow Dash Git up"  
"Ow!" Dash would exclaim as AJ would try to get her up, Sparky would notice that she's pretty beat up, maybe comparable so to how he left Fluttershy? "That-... That jerk didn't..."  
"Rainbow Dash calm down, you shouldn't have attacked him like that, actually didn't I tell you to stop?" Sparky would say, but Dash would just turn at her  
"Like if I were to obey that! He punched her, I WON'T LET HIM GET AWAY LIKE THAT!" She yells in Sparky's face "HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR THAT, AND FOR THIS! He will regret ever doing that, I'LL WILL BEAT HIM UP TO PIECES UNTIL HE'S NOTHING BUT DUST **AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO STOP ME!**" with that she just takes flight, and shoots towards the exit before Celly uses TK to stop her and pin her down onto the floor, where she flails and demands to be released to get him.  
Sparky trots back to Celly, now seemingly horrified of what's going on.  
"Princess... I think I understand now how did the Elements not work this time." She would say"His hatred... It's contagious, and seems to have done so now?" She would say, signalling towards Dash  
"I think I do understand now, dear, with the elements corrupted with hatred, they couldn't work" Celly would mention, concern in her voice.

After the meeting's over, Sparky and her friends would be directed to the train, the wagon would seem now be in place, Dash would want to dive-attack it again, but she just stops after Sparky's horn glows once again. On the train, the travel would seem to wanr of becoming dull again, but then...

***BOOM***

"What the-!" AJ would exclaim as something exploded on a mountainside, right below them, close the Ross' wagon, a chunk of the mountain would break off and hit the railway, causing the train to shake and drop them all to the floor.  
"What was that?" Sparky would ask "Why did that explode?"  
"I am not sure why exactly did it" Rare would say "But it maybe could have been dangerous, considering how close it did" She would say, before musing "Strange"  
The rest of the travel they would remain concerned, but nothing else would happen in the way, when they reach the rainyard during dusk the wagon would be taken towards Sparky's house and all would leave in their own way.

When Sparky arrives home, the wagon would be dropped right behind her house  
"Wait, is he going to be right here?"  
The guard would face her  
"As by order, he's to stay in the town until rehabilitated"  
"Ok..." She would just say before the guards themselves leave. She would just slowly approach the box, leaning towards it.  
"I'm sorry" She would say, but as soon she does a quick movement inside goes really close to the window, making her to jump back  
"SORRY?! FOR WHAT? BECAUSE THAT PIECE OF CRAP IN THE THRONE DIDN'T LET ME GO BACK?! AND THAT NOW I'M STUCK IN THIS PIECE OF SHIT WORLD AND IN THIS CRAPTOWN IN THIS BOX BECAUSE SHE'S THE HIGH BITCH THAT SAID SO AND WANTS ME TO KISS HER BOOTS?! WELL LET ME TELL YOU, **BEING SORRY WON'T SENT ME BACK HOME!**" Ross would now just yell in the box, so high that even the guards could apparently hear it, Sparky herself would just stand and back off, before stopping  
"..About the books you were reading in the morning, do you want them?"  
"Didn't you hear she's NOT LETTING ME GO AWAY?!  
"Yeah but do you want to finish them at the very least?" Sparky would ask, a somewhat long pause  
"Ok"  
She would seek for Spike but find out he is right there, bitting the wodden wagon-cage, she would ask him to bring the books, he would go and when he's back with them she would give them to Ross through the window's bars, after that she would just say "goodbye", sigh and head back to her home, bur she's interrupted by Ross  
"What happened in the way? something sounded like an explosion" Ross would ask with a mumble-like tone.  
"I don't know, something exploded and a chunk of the mountain fell off" Sparky would mention, her tone still slightly low, as response she could only hear a grumble form inside, then, after that, she would just continue going her home.  
It would already be late, Spike would only express annoyance for the wagon and it's occupier, others who pass by would mostly express confusion, while others who seemed to know what it was would seem to express dislike for the wagon and it's occupier too, saying things which ranged from "We don't want him here" to "Stop doing that! He belongs to a stone!".  
Sparky would want to make them stop, but considering how bad was what he caused, to the point of making her friends act like they're doing now, she could know they had their reasons to think so. If just they could know how grave the whole situation was...  
She'd just head back to sleep, thinking about how the Elements failed, Ross wasn't bulletproof, he just damages the bullets, but even so, the Princess' last resort didn't work, it would be grave, very bad, and considering how they couldn't just petrify him, nor just finish it, chances are they would have to keep him there, and they couldn't calculate how much damage could he cause in the meantime of staying in the land he dislikes with so much strength as to wreck it.


End file.
